Goodbye To You
by xxVioletxxRosexx
Summary: After Willow breaks her promise not to use magic Tara decides it's time to leave. This is a songfic! Warning: The couple is Willow/Tara which is femslash!


**Hi guys! **

**The song I'm using for this is: Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch. **

**Warning: The couple mentioned is: Willow/Tara which IS femslash, you've been warned.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

"Tara! Tara please listen to me!" Willow begged.

"Listen?" Tara turned around to face Willow again. "Will, I listened the first time, you know? The time you said you would stop using as much magic?"

"Tara please, I know I screwed up. This time I promise I'll-." Willow was cut off.

"You promised last time, I'm sorry but I'm not going through this with you any longer." Tara told her.

_Of all the things I've believed in,  
I just want to get it over with,  
tears form behind my eyes,  
but I do not cry,  
counting the days that pass me by._

"But Tara…" Willow looked Tara in her eyes, but Tara broke the eye contact and walked off.

"I'm packing my stuff. Don't expect to see me for awhile." Tara shouted behind her.

Tara got a taxi to drive her back, not wanting to drive in the same car with Willow. Tears were in Tara's eyes, but she knew if she gave Willow a chance, she'd try to use magic to mess with her mind again. She tried to use magic to make her forget, even after she knew how much it hurt her the first time.

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul;  
words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,  
it feels like I'm starting all over again,  
The last three years were just pretend,  
and I said..._

_Goodbye to you,  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto._

When Tara got to Buffy's, she went upstairs to start packing; she knew no one was home yet. They were all most likely comforting Willow. Tara knew Giles knew how much magic Willow was using, and how dangerous it was. They talked about it before.

The fact that Willow would mess with her mind TWICE really scared Tara, but as much as it killed her, she couldn't stay with Willow any longer. It killed her even more because she loved Willow so much. But there was no way she could go on like this.

There was just no way…

_I still get lost in your eyes,  
and it seems that I can't live a day without you,  
closing my eyes,  
and you chase my thoughts away,  
to a place where I am blinded by the light,  
but it's not right._

Tara was sorting through things trying to find out what was hers and what was Willow's…it seemed like they shared everything. She heard the door open and close and she sighed; they were home. She didn't really want to see any of them; they were most likely all upset with her. Or maybe some understood that what she did what was right.

Just as she completed that thought, she heard footsteps. She was almost positive it was Willow, but she was wrong. It was Dawn, who seemed to be glaring at her.

"Dawn…" She started but Dawn turned around and went into her room. Tara sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands, trying not to cry.

_Goodbye to you,  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to._

XXX

Willow was downstairs, sitting in the kitchen; she wanted to go up and try begging Tara to stay. But she knew she messed up too much this time. There was no fixing it. She was also afraid she might even mess it up further.

Buffy walked over to her.

"So she's definitely leaving?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded, tears running down her face. "There's nothing I can do Buffy, I messed up too badly."

Buffy held back her own emotions. She was secretly upset that Willow made her lose her mind too, but she couldn't help but feel terrible that this all resulted in Willow loosing Tara.

"I'm sure it will be okay." Buffy tried.

Willow looked at her, mainly in shock. "Okay? Everything will be okay? You've got to be kidding me! Nothing will be okay!" Willow cried.

XXX

Tara finally started crying, she gave up her fight. She couldn't believe everything got screwed up this bad. She really thought Willow might stop, and she was wrong.

_Ooh whoa....  
and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine,  
I want you,  
but I'm not giving in this time._

XXX

Tara finally finished packing and walked down the stairs. She took a quick glance into the kitchen to see Buffy hugging Willow and Willow crying, and then she wished she had never looked. She grabbed her keys and nearly ran out of the house, not wanting anyone to see her. She was sure she'd get the same cold glare that Dawn had given her. These were all Willow's friends, she reminded herself.

_Goodbye to you,  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

Tara unlocked her trunk of her car and threw her suitcase inside. She shook her head. She looked at the house again, unable to believe she was actually leaving. She was leaving the one person she loved with all of her heart. She had to stop herself from going back inside and forgiving Willow; she had to keep reminding herself that she was doing the right thing.

XXX

When Willow heard the door slam she got up quickly and looked out of the window. She saw Tara throw her stuff in the car, then she saw Tara look at the house…she then saw the person she loved most in the world get into the car and drive away.

_Goodbye to you, (goodbye to you)  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew, (goodbye to you)  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto,_

XXX

Tara found a hotel to sleep at for that night. As she lay down in bed she hugged the pillow. She wished it could all be fixed, somehow.

XXX

Willow walked into the room she used to share with Tara. She saw the closet still open; it looked so empty without Tara's stuff in it. The whole room felt empty without Tara in it.

_Why couldn't Tara just give her another chance?_ Willow wondered. Willow looked at the closet doors; they shut themselves.

Willow lay down in her bed…

'_Maybe that's why…' _She thought.

_Oh, oh whoa, oh, oh (one thing that i tried to hold onto)  
and when the stars fall I will lie awake,  
you're my shooting star._

**I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**I personally don't think I did really well. :/ But please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
